Pipe connections having a connection body and a union nut, which is secured in a rotatable manner on the connection body, are known from the prior art. In particular, EP 2 213 923 B1 discloses a connection in the form of a rotary articulation, comprising a pipe part having a first end and a second end, and also comprising a union nut having a first end and a second end. The union nut here is positioned on the pipe part such that the first end of the union nut forms a rotary joint with the first end of the pipe part. For this purpose, the union nut and the pipe part each have at least one projecting periphery, in order to prevent the union nut from being separated from the pipe part. The projecting peripheries make it possible to produce a direct snap-fit joint between the pipe part and the union nut.
In the case of the rotary articulation known from the prior art, both the pipe part and the union nut are produced from a plastics material.